dragonsvshumansthegreatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Arias
'About Arias' Arias is a city in the NW region of Rudvick. It is high in the mountains, built right into the side. The city is so high up that sometimes lower clouds will flow through. Buildings are made from stone, steel, and encrusted with other fancy materials in artistic architecture. Paths are smooth stones lined with grass and plants. Rivers and ponds run through the city, containing fresh mountain stream water. Arias has many levels to its area, linked by bridges and stairs. Buildings and houses cover every inch of the city, some even dangling from giant ceiling spikes. It is inhabited by humans and Halflings. No dragons currently reside in the city or even visit. Because of this, there has also never been slavery there. It is one of the only places Halflings can freely walk about without prejudice. While Halflings are definitely able to get around the multi-leveled city much easier, there are still paths for humans to get anywhere they'd like. 'The Monarchy' Arias is ruled by a monarchy. The king and queen however, have passed away. The 17 year old princess, Emi has been left to rule. Many suitors have come to charm her but none have yet succeeded. The Arians are happy about their ruler and regard her as a loving person. Emi will sometimes come down from the castle to walk amongst the city for curiosity of how everything is going with the people. The actual castle is located at the top of the mountain above the clouds. The water originated from here, flowing eternally it seems. A giant tree stems from the palace. It has been in rumor that the GoN of the NW resides here but is deeply pondered since there has never been a dragon in Arias. No one knows for sure since commoners cannot enter the palace grounds. 'National Song' Arias has an unknown history. It is known it revolves around strife and rejection due to its large population of Halflings and humans that defend them. It is perhaps why their national song has a sort of morbid tune to it. Click Here to Hear it. Lyrics I close my eyes, tell us why must we suffer Release your hands for your will runs asunder My legs long tired, tell us where must we wander How can we carry on with redemption beyond us '' '' To all of my children in whom life flows abundant To all of my children to whom death hath passed his judgment The soul yearns for honor and the flesh the hereafter Look to those who walked before to lead those who walk after '' '' Shining is the land's light of justice Ever flows the land's well of purpose Walk free, walk free, walk free, believe, The land's alive, so believe'' '' Suffer feel (me) Lonely face (me) Weakness teach (me) Evil Fear (me) althoughfeel (me) one must face (me) stumble teach (me) listen speak (me) (Although we) speak we (might) tell them (we must) tell them (land of) hope hope (Mother) hope hope (father) wish with (every) wish wish(has a) roam home (we must go) roam go (listen) roam go (suffer) roam home (sanctum) swim leap (And as) speak we (wander) sleep sleep (answer) on sleep on (on) Now open your eyes while our plight is repeated Still deaf to our cries lost in hope we lie defeated Our souls have been torn and our bodies forsaken Bearing sins o''f the past for our future is taken ''War, born of strife these trials dissuade us not Words without sound these lies betray our thoughts Mired by your plague of doubtful and cheap lore Judgment binds all we hold to a memory of scorn Tell us why, given life, we are meant to die? help us in our cry! witness (we) suffer (we) grovel (we) reason (we) follow (we) struggle (we) wander (we) listen (we) whisper (we) shoulder (we) addle (we) weather (please) answer (you) answer (me) answer together My life is a riddle to bear rapture and sorrow To listen to suffer to entrust unto tomorrow In one fleeting moment from the land doth life flow Yet in one fleeting moment for the new leaf doth grow In the same fleeting moment thou must live, die and know